


Salty but Sweet

by suprgrl1995



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different, and AU, take on Xion's first taste of sea salt ice cream. After being told by Namine that she has to leave town because she puts everyone in danger just by arriving in the small town, Xion goes into a mini-depression that Roxas momentarily shakes her out of it by asking, "Do you know what sea salt ice cream is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty but Sweet

Knowing that Xion had had a bad day, Roxas had bought two sea salt ice cream sticks and led Xion to the top of the town's clock tower to further enjoy them. An 'icing on the cake' as he put it.  
“Try it.” Roxas insisted, holding a blue ice cream on a stick in front of Xion. She looked at it quizzically, then at him.  
“It's really good.”  
Xion looked at Roxas again before taking the ice cream. She stared at it for a moment, not sure what to do. She knew what ice cream was (it was dripping at the moment due to the heat at the end of the day) and how to eat it, but... she really didn't want to. She took another look at Roxas, who had already eaten more than half of his ice cream. Closing her eyes, she took a bite into the blue ice cream and found that she actually really enjoyed it.  
“It's salty... but sweet.” she said, her eyes still closed. She heard Roxas laugh a little and she opened them again to look at him.  
“What?” she asked, not sure whether to think he was being mean to her or not.  
“I know a few people who are like that.” Roxas said with a smile.  
“Like who?” Xion asked, taking another bite of the ice cream.  
“You.” he told her, shamelessly. “You go around like the world hurts you, but all you really are is another human being wanting to fit in. You act like yourself, which you really don't want to be because you're afraid of what other people will think.”  
Xion took another bite out of the ice cream and thought about this as she tried hard not to feel embarrassed.  
“Salty... but sweet.” Xion repeated. Roxas nodded with a smile and ate more of his ice cream.  
“Salty... but sweet...” she said quietly, later on. “That sounds like anyone with a will and heart.”  
Roxas nodded before taking another bite of ice cream, most of it gone already.  
The two stayed at the top of the clock tower until the sun began to set for the day. Then they started talking again.  
“I wonder if Axel would like you...” Roxas said thoughtfully.  
“Who?” Xion asked. Roxas quickly caught himself, then felt the need to explain.  
“He's this guy in an organization that the mayor runs.” Roxas said, not sure how to explain. “He's okay, I guess, he watches out for me since I'm the youngest in the group. But some times I wonder...”  
Xion waited for Roxas to say what he wondered, but he didn't finish his sentence. He just shook his head, said “Never mind”, and got ready to leave.  
“We can do this again later if you want.” he then told her, looking out into the sunset.  
“I'd like that.” Xion said, putting an effort in to smile. Roxas smiled back as he turned to leave. Xion stayed at the clock tower for a little longer, but his words lingered in her mind for several minutes later. Is this what friendship was like? Or, if anything, who was Axel and when could she meet him? Just by telling how fondly Roxas spoke of him, he sounded like a good guy to have around.

**Author's Note:**

> The AU story is really a work in progress for me at the moment as a mini-project if I have the time, but this little scene is too sweet not to share. If there's ever more bits and pieces I want to share, I will if anyone is willing to see it.


End file.
